Templates
Here is all the templates you will need for this Wikia. I will create them all, but feel free to help me out by doing some. Thanks. This page will contain all of the coding for the templates (in a user-friendly version) Active Card Template 'Parameters' *'furigana =' Japanese name with kanji and kana readings *'kanji =' Just the base text without furigana reading *'kana =' All kana characters *'Language fields' = Whatever the card translates to in this language. (Let me know if your native language is not in here so it can be added.) *'attribute =' Self-explanatory; if monster (DARK, EARTH, FIRE, LIGHT, WATER, WIND, DIVINE, LAUGH we have this) or if Spell/Trap Card, what is it. *'type =' For monsters, which of the 25 existing Types (or a custom of your own design is it?) *'type2 = ' What is its class? (Normal, Flip, Spirit, Toon, Tuner, Ritual, Synchro, Fusion, Xyz, Pendulum, Link, etc?) **If you are making an Extra Deck Pendulum, you need only fill up to here for most part so it renders the gradient (else, you only get monotone coloration). See note below. *'type3 = ' If there is a subtype, what category? *'type4 = ' Same as type3 for extension (i.e. Machine/Synchro/Tuner/Effect) *'type5 = ' Same as type4 for other things (i.e. something like Spellcaster/Pendulum/Flip/Tuner/Effect). You probably won't go to this much. *'typest = ' What kind of Spell/Trap is this? *'level' = What Level is your stuff? *'rank' = If Xyz Monster, what Rank is it? *'atk/def = ' Self explanatory *'link' = If Link Marker, what is its rating? *'link_marker' = Link Markers go here. This Wikia uses compass notation so please do so with your stuff, else template will not render properly. You need not list them in any particular order. *'scale' = Pendulum Scales that are equal (which is most of them, if not all) *'scale_L and scale_R' = If Pendulum Monster has different Scales, use this one. *'ritualcard / ritualmonster =' What card is used to Ritual Summon a monster and what does this card Ritual Summon. (You can generally leave this blank if needed) *'summon =' If this card requires being Special Summoned by another card by name, use this one (though you may omit this) *'lorep =' Pendulum Effect *'lore =' Regular card text *'loren =' Vanilla text *'japlore =' Japanese text if needed (though I don't have a split thing like I do for Pendulums or vanilla here) *'altlore =' If card has another effect or something *'flavor =' If you really feel the need to go CFV descriptions on a non-Normal Monster, then here's the place to put it. (Also can be used for summon chants or whatever if needed) *'sets =' Is this card in a set or not? Filling this field categorizes your stuff as being a set card; else, it'll be a freebie to pick up. *'creator = ' Your name goes here. Please note that all of the templates will categorize your stuff under whatever name you put here (and links to your userpage, since you gotta be logged in to edit), so please spell your name correctly. *'creator2 = ' If you were collaborating on a card and this user has a page, put their name here too. *'creator_z = ' If member doesn't have a Wikia account, then you can add them here. 'Notes' As mentioned above, Extra Deck Pendulums need only fill in type and type2, however pay attention to how this works. Basically, write the ED mechanic as normal, then add the following afterwards. *Non-Normal Monster: PN *Effect Pendulum: PE At the moment, there isn't one for ED Pendulum Tuners. That may be fixed later on, but otherwise you can just write out everything (albeit not getting the gradient). Fanfiction Templates Chapter Infobox Character Profile =Top Pic = =No Top Pic = =True = Template:CharacterInfobox2 Deck List Record Miscellaneous * Template:Archetype * Template:BoosterList * Template:Gameplay * Template:Delete * Templates/Outdated Category:Templates